Me, the most stupidest person on Earth, SINGING...
DesertedStoneMaiden BROADWAY KARKAT *6:41 2ollux per2on XD *6:41 Invader-Mas YESH!!!! *AND *6:41 DesertedStoneMaiden I love Broadway Aradia. *6:41 Invader-Mas HEHEHEHEHHEHEEEEEE *ＫＡＲＫＡＬＩＣＩＯＵＳ *6:41 2ollux per2on okay....all i gotta do is wait....*Is alone on IZFS chat* *6:41 Invader-Mas THAT SONG *IS FUNNY *6:41 DesertedStoneMaiden I KNOW. *IT MAKES TEREZI LOCO *eats tamales* *6:42 Invader-Mas ＫＡＲＫＡＬＩＣＩＯＵＳ ADJ. MAKES TEREZI LOCO, SHE'S WANTS TO KNOW THE SECRETE THAT SHE CAN'T TASTE IN MY PHOTO'S *6:43 DesertedStoneMaiden I AIN'T JUST ANOTHER FLAVOR *I AIN'T DOIN HER NO FLAVORS *FAVORS *NO REASON WHY I TEASE HER *TEREZI JUST COMES AND GOS LIKE SEASONS *6:43 Invader-Mas FLUSH JUST COMES AND GOES LIKE SEASONS *2ollux per2on has left the chat. *6:44 Invader-Mas I'M ＫＡＲＫＡＬＩＣＩＯＵＳ, NO I DON'T DO KISMESIS *Invader Zeel has joined the chat. *6:44 Invader-Mas AND IF YOU READ ANY FANFICS, ALL THAT SHI* IS FICTICIOUS *I BLOW HER KISES *KISSES *(MHWAH) *DON'T MATTER IF WERE JUST MOIRAILS *6:45 DesertedStoneMaiden TROLLS BE LINING DOWN (I FORGET) *6:45 Invader-Mas TROLLS BE LINING DOWN THE VEIL FOR A CHANCE TO FILL A PAIL-!! Ewwww that's disgusting... *6:46 DesertedStoneMaiden jes. *6:47 Invader-Mas SO DELICIOUS (SUPER SWEET) SO DELICIOUS (FU**ING ADORABLOODTHIRSTY) SO DELICIOUS (EVEN EGBET WANTS A PIECE OF ME) *EGBERT *I'M ＫＡＲＫＡＬＩＣＩＯＵＳ, L-L-L-L-LIKE CANDY, CANDY *ＫＡＲＫＡＬＩＣＩＯＵＳ DEF- ＫＡＲＫＡＬＩＣＩＯＵＳ DEF- GODDAMMIT, DOC SCRATCH, STOP MESSING UP MY MIC- *ＫＡＲＫＡＬＩＣＩＯＵＳ ADJ. MAKES THE SHIPPERS CRAZY *NEPETA'S ALWAYS SQUEALIN CUTESY PET NAMES LIKE KARKITTY *I'M THE K TO THE A R K THE A TO THE T *AND THE /MAJORITY/ OF PAIRING HAD BETTER INCLUDE ME *I'M ＫＡＲＫＡＬＩＣＩＯＵＳ. (SO DELICIOUS) MY BODY STAYS VICIOUS *6:50 Invader Zeel XD *6:51 Invader-Mas ALL THE HIGHBLOODS FEELIN NERVOUS CUZ I'M DOIN SOME FITNESS *ZAHHAK'S MY WITNESS (Whistle) BET THAT SHIP CURLS NEPETA'S TAIL *6:52 DesertedStoneMaiden I DON'T SPEAK HIPSTER *BUT I CAN IF YOU WANT *6:52 Invader-Mas AND HE'LL BE NEEDIN ALL THE TOWELS CUZ I'MMA MAKE HIM SWEAT A PAILS- Again, that's disgusting... *SO DELICIOUS (SUPER SWEET) SO DELICIOUS (FU**ING ADORABLOODTHIRSTY) SO DELICIOUS (EVEN EGBET WANTS A PIECE OF ME) *EGBERT *I'M ＫＡＲＫＡＬＩＣＩＯＵＳ, NOW YOU NOOKSUCKERS HOLD THE FU** UP *CHECK IT OUT *Okai, and part of that song, I'm not even bothered to sing... *6:54 Invader Zeel XD *6:54 Invader-Mas I'll skip that part *6:54 DesertedStoneMaiden Ja. *WILL SMITH MAN *WILL SMITH *6:54 Invader-Mas T TO THE A TO THE S T E Y FU**ING TASTY (X2) *D TO THE E TO THE L I C I O U S TO THE D TO THE E TO THE TO THE *I'LL JUST SPELL IT OUT FOR YA *ALL THE TIME I TURN AROUND TROLLS GATHER ROUND ALWAYS SNIFFING AT ME WANNA GUESS THE COLOR OF MY BLOOD *I JUST WANNA SAY IT I'M NOT TRYIN TO ROUND UP ANY DRAMA LITTLE FU**ER I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW *AND I GUESS I'M COMING OFF AS JUST A LITTLE INSECURE ALTHOUGH I KEEP ON REPEATING HOW THE SECRET'S FU**ING AWESOME BUT i'M TO TELL IT'S JUST A SECRET THAT I JUST DON'T WANNA TELL *TEREZI SAYS I SMEEL DELICIOUS *SO DELICIOUS *NO I DON'T DO KISMESIS *AND IF YOU READ ANY FANFICS, ALL THAT SH** IS FICTICIOUS *I BLOW KISSES *MWAH* *6:59 DesertedStoneMaiden SMEEL *SMEELS SO GOOD *6:59 Invader-Mas DON'T MATTER IF WERE JUST MOIRAILS *TROLLS BE LININ DOWN THE VEIL FOR A CHANCE TO FILL A PAIL *4 *3 *2 *FU** YOU *MY BODY STAYS VICIOUS *ZAHHAK'S BEEN FEELING NERVOUS CUZ I GOT DOWN TO BUSINESS *NEPETA'S MY WITNESS (MEOW) *I'LL EVEN LET HER FIRST SHIP SAIL *JUST WATCH THAT KITTY BE THE FIRST IN LINE TO FILL A PAIL- Ewww.... .___. *SO DELICIOUS *(EEEEERIIIISAN SEEEEE) *... *EEEEEEEERIIIDAAN SEEEE *SO DELICIOUS (YOU CAAAAN TRUST MEEEE) *SO DELICIOUS (I'LL HELP YOU BEEEE) *I'M ＫＡＲＫＡＬＩＣＩＯＵＳ, L-L-L-L-LIKE CANDY, CANDY *7:03 DesertedStoneMaiden Sweet Jegus. *7:03 Invader-Mas SO DELICIOUS (AYE AYE AYE AYE (X3)) *7:03 Invader Zeel XD *7:03 Invader-Mas SHE SAYS MY BLOOD IS LIKE CANDY, CANDY *T *TO THE A *TO THE S T E Y FU**ING TASTY *(X3) *T TO THE A, TO THE TO THE TO THE TO THE TO THE *D TO THE E TO THE L I C I O U S (X3) *D TO THE E TO THE- NOW WAIT JUST A MOTHERFU**ING SECOND... *And then at this point he talks about the spell checking, and something about Will Smith, and that's the end, good day... *Faints* *7:06 DesertedStoneMaiden Alright then. *7:06 Invader Zeel XD